Claudia's Decision
by wishingtowrite
Summary: Claudia had a drunk night with Steve, found out she was pregnant and ran. What happens five years later when her son is exposed to an artifact?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ I am not one to appease people... but I couldn't resist. I decided to do a rewrite, and will amp up the rating. This will be the only scene of it's type, despite the rating. ~WishingToWrite

Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13, nor do I profit from the publication of it's fanfiction in any way.

_A New Years Eve party at the bar in town had gotten way out of hand. I wasn't legally allowed to drink, but I could break into the warehouse, compared to that, getting into a bar was child's play. I had been required to steer clear of Pete, who managed to remain sober, but Myka had no reservations when it came to drinking at a party, so Pete took her home after one too many Daiquiri's. As soon as I was able to come out of hiding with my Coors, which around my 3rd beer I nicknamed "Calvie" I set out with mingling. Soon enough I found Jinxy harboring what looked to be his 2nd martini at the bar. _

_Showing the bartender my ID I set out to start a conversation with Jinx. _

_"You don't strike me as the "martini" type. Maybe a beer, but a martini?" I commented in a drunk attempt to converse with my BFFEWYLION._

_"Claude, aren't you nineteen?" he asked. _

_"I broke into the warehouse. A fake ID was child's play."_

_"Claude," he said in what would be a warning tone had he not been stoned. _

_"Aw, come on, don't be a party pooper." I begged, sincerely hoping that he wouldn't tell Artie._

_"Fine, but just this once." he said giving in. _

_A half an hour, three martini's and two+ beers later I asked him a question that I had been previously pondering._

_"Jinxy?" I prompted him for my next statement. "Because of the metronome we can feel each other's pain, right?" _

_He nodded._

_"So can we feel other things as well?" I asked, "Like coldness, heat... or climax?" I added the last as a drunk afterthought. "I wonder what it would feel like to feel your orgasm, on top of my own?"_

_He shrugged downing his fifth martini. "I don't know."_

_"You want to test that theory." I suggested seductively, the beer giving my hand a mind of it's own, brushed his crotch__. I was highly __embarrassed__, but I didn't let it show._

_He looked hesitant. "Your nineteen, I think of you as my little sister, and I'm gay."_

_"Nothing has to change." I tempted. "Just an illicit hookup." _

_"Once... Just to test your theory." he agreed, holding his jacket at his waist and heading to the warehouse._

_I kissed up his neck as I bounced up and down on him cowgirl style. All clothes had been discarded but my black top hat and bow tie necklace. _

_I started going faster as my climax approached, being pulled into a state of lustful euphoria as I could feel his release as well through my still climaxing sex._

I woke up in my Little Rock apartment. Every once and a while I still had flashbacks from the night, but they were less and less often as it passed over five years since I had seen Myka, Steve, Pete, or Artie.

Falling back into my daily routine I took a shower, got dressed, readied Jacob for the up and coming day, and began breakfast before realizing it was time to wake Jacob up.

"Five more minutes mommy." he complained swatting a hand to tell me to go away.

"But I made bacon." I said, knowing that would wake him up.

"Bacon?" he shot straight up in the bed at the mention of the word reminding me of Pete.

I passed him his clothes, "Get dressed, then come and get your breakfast."

He raced to put on his clothes, and a few minutes later he was scarfing down his breakfast.

"Mrs. Randolph is going to have to pick you up today, I have to work late, try to be nice to Susie." I told him as we gathered his stuff to begin our walk to the bus stop.

I ate my breakfast much more slowly than usual, I didn't have to be to work until 11:30, and it was only 8:45. Sitting on the sofa I turned on the news.

"_Breaking Ne_ws:" Sara Gardener's voice evenly exclaimed. "_Two armed men broke into Acorn Leaf Elementary_" my ears perked up at the mention of my son's elementary school, "_And broke into a kindergarten classroom injuring 12 students, but no deaths occurred, names are not to be announced at this time, but we'll keep you updated._"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~I do not own Warehouse 13, nor am I profiting from it in any way.

Upon hearing this my heart jumped into my throat.

I jumped into my car but before I could stick the key in the ignition, my phone rang, and on the cover it read: "Jacob's School."

I immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Miss Donovan, your son Jacob was shot, he was taken to Memorial Hospital moments ago." The secretary's voice rang through the phone.

"Thank you, bye." I replied hanging up the phone and pulling out of the parking space.

My knuckles were turning white as I gripped the wheel tightly, resisting the urge to break every speed limit in Arkansas.

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually I reached the hospital.

I found my son's room with no difficulty, and pulled open the door.

Sitting in the bed, to my relief, was my smiling son.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mommy, you're crushing me." I heard his tiny breathless squeak.

"But I forgot to give you Stephanie Kwolek's marbles, how did you not get hurt?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "I grabbed them before I left."

"You gave me a heart attack and a half kiddo!" I said, pulling him into another hug.

"Miss Donovan?" the doctor called my name. I turned to see his beaming face. "I'm Doctor Young, your son got lucky, he was shot in several places but shows no injuries for it besides the concussion from where he was shot in his skull. We would like to monitor him overnight for the concussion he suffered, and to make sure nothing else is wrong, and we plan to discharge him in the morning."

I shook his hand, "Thank you doctor."

"We're going to run some tests, would you mind waiting in the hall for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied stepping out beside the door.

As soon as I did my phone rang. One word appeared on the screen, "Work."

"Claudia, where are you?" my boss snapped. "You're an hour late!"

"Sorry Mr. Tyler, Jacob was taken to the hospital, I wasn't sure he was alright, and when I found out he was, work was the last thing on my mind. Do you think I could knock off for today and tomorrow?" I hastily explained walking to the waiting room.

"Sure!" he exclaimed. "Take all the time you need. See you when you get back."

Closing the phone I walked back to Jacob's room to discover that he was not alone.

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Jacob said.

"Well your mommy must be a very smart lady then." A voice that sounded suspiciously like Pete's replied.

"Where is your mommy?" a very Myka-like voice asked.

"Can we stay here until she gets back?" the Pete-like voice asked.

I walked in the door and cleared my throat. "May I help you?"

"Yeah we wanted to ask Jacob some..." Pete trailed off. "Claude?"

"Hi Pete, Hi Myka." I said waving shyly.

"Wait, you have a son?" Pete asked confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, long story," I replied, "How is everybody back home?"

"Well Pete and I are getting married in a couple of months, Leena's Leena, Artie's still grumbling, and Steve..." Myka trailed off.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He was diagnosed with depression after you left." Pete finished for her.

"We all miss our spunky computer hacker." Myka said. "Please think about coming back. We have reasonably priced apartments, and great schools for Jake."

"Bye Claude, bye Jake." Pete said escorting Myka out of the room with a wave.

I breathed in the 600 year old dust around me, _ It's good to be home_. I thought.

Six familiar faces turned to see me.


End file.
